True Hero
by doubter of love
Summary: Harry has an older brother who is thought to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Lily and James survive Halloween and give Harry up. He is adopted and heavily abused. He is rescued by the Miami CSI team and adopted by Horatio. Warnings: abuse, non-explicit rape
1. How it all began

"Harry, you know how your brother Gabriel is the Boy-Who-Lived?" Lily asked her six year old son.

"Yes mum," the tiny boy said quietly, looking down.

"Well a lot of people want to hurt him and we have to protect him best we can," Lily said slowly.

"Yes mum," the boy said again.

"Well we can't focus on him as best we should because you're here," lily said.

"Mum?" the little boy looked up with wide green eyes.

"We're going to take you to an orphanage so that we can protect your brother better," Lily stated.

"You're sending me away?" Harry asked frantically.

"Don't talk back to me," Lily snapped. Harry immediately bowed his head again.

"Your brother is more special than you and we have to focus on him," Lily said. Harry understood what she meant. He was nothing. He wasn't important to his family. He was seen only as a liability. He nodded his head, repeating that he was nothing hoping it would make it hurt less.

* * *

Harry had been at the orphanage for five months now and he learned to lock his heart away so no one could hurt it anymore. Many of the other kids picked on him and beat him up because he was small and smart for his age. Before he had been sent away he had spent most of his time in the library while his twin was fawned over. He had read most of the books by the time he was sent away and he missed his books. If he concentrated he could use his power for things but mainly focused on healing his injuries, not wanting to bring attention to himself. He was already nicknamed the Freak because of his quiet intelligence and almost girlish facial features.

* * *

Two months later he was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Turner. They were a young couple unable to have their own kids and they claimed Harry was absolutely adorable. Harry didn't want to go with them. They had black spots in their auras. He knew he should be thankful that anyone wanted him at all so he didn't say anything. After it was official, he was taken to their home and found out he had to do all the chores. If he did well, he got food; if he did badly they hurt him. Three months later they moved to Miami.

* * *

Thirteen year old Harry Turner fidgeted painfully in History class. Mistress had been extra hard with the whip because he had done the laundry incorrectly. Master had fucked him hard afterwards and then made Harry suck him clean. He had to wear a turtleneck to hide the bruises on his neck and the cuts on his arms. He knew that most of the teachers and students thought he did drugs because of his appearance most of the time. Bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep, sickly pale and skinny because of his lack of regular meals, constantly wearing long sleeves even in the hot weather. 'Shifty' according to one of his teachers. He was the top in all his classes though so no one said anything.

* * *

Later that night after Harry had been locked up in the basement, someone broke into the house. Simon Turner heard him and grabbed his gun calling out to the burglar that he had a gun and his wife was calling the police. The burglar ignored him and Simon aimed his gun at the man. The burglar made to attack him and Simon shot him, killing him within seconds. He dropped the gun and instantly ran to the basement unlocking the door. He unchained Harry, attempting to slap him awake. Harry roused slightly and Simon dragged him up the stairs. He left Harry in the hallway and went to his room where his wife was on the phone to the police and got black sweats and black sweatshirt. He went back to Harry who was kneeling on the floor unsure as to what was going on. Simon kissed him brutally, unable to resist.

"Someone broke into the house and I killed them," Simon explained. "The police are coming here and you will not tell them anything that goes on in this house or you will never get out of the basement again and I will make sure you have company down there. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master," Harry said, quickly but carefully pulling on the clothes. He then grabbed a rag from the hall closet and wet in the sick and wiped up his blood from the floor.

* * *

"What do we have?" Horatio asked.

"Burglar enters the house at 1:20 a.m. Simon Turner hears him, grabs his gun, verbally warns the burglar, confronts him, and shoots and kills the burglar when he moves to attack him," Eric said.

"Who else was in the house?" Horatio asked.

"Simon Turner, age 39; Maggie Turner, 37; and their son Harry turner, 13," Calleigh said.

"Something is wrong in that house," Alexx said.

"It's not just me then," Speed said.

"Not just you," Ryan confirmed.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"The father and mother give me the creeps," Alexx said.

"I found a damp bloody rag in a bucket under the kitchen sink and the basement has 6 locks on it," Speed said.

"The kid's room is like a dream room," Ryan said. "It's spotless, nothing on the floor, the desk is tidy. The bed is made even though it's the middle of the night."

"The rest of the house is like that too," Alexx said. "Spotless."

"Except the parent's room," Speed said. "That one's a pigsty."

"What about the boy?" Horatio asked.

"Quiet," Calleigh said. "Respectful. Speaks only when spoken to. Now that I think about it he stood at his parent's side the whole time almost as though he was waiting for orders."

"Let's take them to the station for questioning and I'll try to get him alone then," Horatio said.

_________________

Harry was left alone in his interrogation room and he was scared. He was standing afraid that of he sat down he would accidentally bleed through his clothes. All of his wounds had stopped bleeding because of his magic, but he didn't want to take the chance of accidentally breaking one open. He was scared because the people who brought him here were curious and anxious and a tough angry. He was afraid someone would figure it out. Suddenly the door opened and a man with red hair entered the room.

"Hello Mr. Turner," the man said.

"Hello sir. Call me Harry please," Harry said, hating when people called him Mr. Turner.

"Well Harry, I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine and I would like to ask you some questions," he said.

"Yes sir," Harry said nodding.

"Now where were you when the burglar entered the house?" Horatio asked.

"In my room sir," Harry said looking down. "I was asleep."

"And what woke you up?" Horatio asked.

"My father yelling sir," Harry said. "He said he had a gun and my mother was calling the police. I heard someone walking and then talking but I couldn't hear it since my door was closed. Then I heard the gunshot. Then my father yelled that he was ok so I came out."

"Did you make your bed before or after the police arrived?" Horatio asked. Harry stuttered slightly.

"B-before sir," Harry said.

"Do you know what's in the basement Harry?" Horatio asked softly. Harry flinched ever so slightly.

"My father's work things sir," Harry said shakily. "They're important so he keeps it locked."

"Okay, do you know why there is a bloody towel under the sink in the kitchen?" Horatio asked. Harry froze, his mind running frantically for an excuse.

"I had a bloody nose earlier today and I got some blood on the floor so I wiped it up," Harry stuttered out. Harry could clearly sense the lieutenant's disbelief. He began breathing fast and felt lightheaded. He distantly felt Horatio directing him to a seat and having his head between his knees. This action caused some of the wounds on his back to begin bleeding sluggishly.

_________________

Horatio asked the appropriate questions from the too small, pale boy and his dread steadily increased. Harry was much too respectful for a boy his age, constantly calling him sir. Also his story was too perfect. When he asked about the bed he hesitated and stuttered. When asked about the basement he barely but still noticeably flinched. He froze after the rag question and then began to have a panic attack. He guided Harry to a seat and had him bend forward. When Harry did that his sweatshirt lifted slightly showing about 2 inches of his back. Dreading what else he would see he lifted Harry's sweatshirt.

Harry's back was covered in welts, lashes, bruises, and cuts. Several were old while others were very fresh, bleeding sluggishly. Horatio let the sweatshirt back down and spoke towards the one-way mirror, knowing they hadn't seen the wounds.

"Get Alexx," Horatio snapped angrily. That seemed to snap Harry back from his panic attack. He sat up abruptly and stared at Horatio terrified.

"You can't tell," Harry said. "Master and Mistress will get in trouble."

"Master and Mistress?" Horatio asked, seemingly deadly calmly. Harry looked up at him horrified.

"Father and Mother," Harry said. "I said Father and Mother."

"If they're the ones who did that to your back they will be put in prison and never able to hurt you again," Horatio said. Harry closed his eyes and rocked murmuring "there's nothing there, there' nothing there."

Suddenly the door opened and Alexx and the rest of the team entered. The others stood against the wall while Alexx knelt next to the still mumbling Harry.

"Sweetie, can you take off your sweatshirt so I can bandage your wounds?" Alexx asked softly. Harry turned toward her voice but kept his eyes shut, face scrunched up as though concentrating deeply. He slowly removed his sweatshirt and after looking at his chest and back Alexx looked at Horatio questioningly. Harry didn't have a single mark on him.

"His back was covered in wounds two minutes ago," Horatio said quietly.

"Are you sure Horatio because he doesn't have a single wound," Alexx said. Horatio moved to stand behind Harry who still had his eyes shut tightly.

"His back was covered in wounds of all sorts," Horatio said. "He even had a cut right here," Horatio said running his hand down Harry's back softly. He and the rest of the team were shocked when his hand came away with blood on it.

"Harry how did you hide your wounds?" Horatio asked softly. Harry's head snapped up in shock looking at him with wide eyes.

"You can't tell!" Harry nearly shouted. They noticed that his back seemed to ripple slightly.

"Harry we can't get you away from them unless you tell us," Alexx said.

"If I tell they'll just get someone else," Harry said frantically.

"No," Speed said. "They'll be put in jail for what they've done to you. It's wrong."

"Why?" Harry asked quietly looking down at his hands.

"Why what honey?" Alexx asked.

"Why is it wrong?" Harry asked, looking up tearfully into Alexx's eyes.

"Because you're just a child," Alexx said. "And no one deserves to be hurt like that."

"But I'm nothing," Harry said. "It shouldn't matter as long as they don't do it to anyone else."

"Who told you that you are nothing?" Horatio asked kneeling in front of him.

"My mom and dad," Harry said.

"They said that so you wouldn't fight them when they were hurting you," Alexx said.

"Not my mother and father, my mom and dad," Harry said looking down again. "My mom told me I wasn't important and that my brother was more special so they sent me away 'cause I was nothing. Then the Turners adopted me."

"Oh honey," Alexx said. "You aren't nothing. You are a very strong and caring boy. Can I see your wounds?"

"If I show you, you promise hey won't get anyone else?" Harry asked looking into her eyes.

"I promise," Alexx said. Harry closed his eyes and suddenly his skin seemed to ripple. The whole team gasped when they saw all the wounds.

"He needs to go to the hospital," Alexx said.

* * *

Three hours later Mr. and Mrs. Turner were arrested.

* * *

"CPS has nowhere to send him right now," Yelina said. Right now our only option is juvenile detention."

"No, I'll take him," Horatio said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I've visited him at the hospital and he seems to respond to me," Horatio said.

"I'll go clear it and you can let him know," Yelina said.

* * *

"Hello Harry," Horatio said quietly, distracting Harry from the textbook he was studying.

"Lieutenant Caine," Harry said smiling slightly, setting the book aside.

"I told you, you can call me H or Horatio," Horatio said smiling.

"Yes sir," Harry said nodding.

"Calling me sir will get old fast since you're going to stay with me for awhile," Horatio said. Harry's face lit up.

"I get to stay with you?" he exclaimed.

"Yes," Horatio said. "For awhile anyway."

"Thank you Horatio," Harry said solemnly.

"You're welcome Harry," Horatio said smiling.

* * *

Several days later, Harry had been settled in Horatio's house. He went to school during they day and Horatio would pick him up and if he was unable, Yelina would. Harry was still very quiet and shy and always made sure he wasn't a "burden". They had yet to talk about how Harry had hidden his wounds.

One night Horatio had a dinner at his house inviting the whole tem, Yelina, and Ray Jr. Horatio and Harry had fun making dinner.

"This is delicious Horatio," Alexx said eating the shrimp alfredo pasta. "You've been holding out on us."

"Harry actually made that," Horatio said. "All I did was make the salad and heat the rolls."

"Well this is fantastic Harry," Calleigh said. Harry smiled softly and looked down at his plate.

"Do you like cooking Harry?" Eric asked.

"Yes," Harry said softly. "It's fun."

"How long have you been cooking?" Ryan asked.

"I was 4 when our cook started teaching me," Harry said.

"That was before you went to live with the Turners?" Speed asked.

Harry nodded.

"You had a cook?" Ray Jr. asked excitedly. Harry smiled at him.

"We had two," Harry said. "And we had two nannies and three maids." He said it in a tone that made it clear he wasn't bragging just telling them.

"If you were rich, why were you sent away?" Ray Jr. asked. Horatio and Yelina both glared at him and everyone else covered their eyes. Ray Jr. looked sheepish.

"It's ok," Harry said quietly. The Potter family is a very old and rich family, so first born sons are very important to them for inheritance. My brother Gabriel is the first born. I wasn't planned, but abortion is highly frowned upon in the circles they socialize in, so they went ahead with it. I spent most of my time with the servants and the only time my parents were nice to me was when we were out or around my godfathers. They gave me up for adoption when I was 6. I think they told everyone I had died."

"That's horrible," Yelina said.

"As much as the Turner's hurt me, it hurt more being with the Potter's, people who were supposed to love me."

"I'm sorry Harry," Ray Jr. said.

"It's okay Ray," Harry said. Ryan suddenly yelped gripping his right hand, blood dripping from his hand.

"Oh baby," Alexx said. She stood and examined his hand.

"My hand slipped," Ryan said gritting his teeth. He looked up in alarm. "I can't feel or move my fingers."

"You might have cut some nerves," Alexx said.

Is that permanent?" Ryan asked. Alexx didn't answer the question which was an answer in of itself.

"Damn it!" Ryan shouted.

"We should get you to the hospital," Speed said. They all stood and headed for the door.

"Wait," Harry said strongly. They all stopped, surprised at his tone. He stepped toward Ryan and held his hand above Ryan's injured one. He closed his eyes and concentrated. His hand suddenly began glowing gold. When he removes his hand, Ryan's hand was completely healed. Harry swayed and would have fallen if Speed hadn't caught him.

"Harry?" Horatio asked quietly, kneeling in front of him. "Did you just hide his wound like you did for yourself?"

"No," Harry said sluggishly. "He's healed not glamoured."

"You ok Harry?" Speed asked, still supporting Harry.

"Just tired," Harry said slurring slightly. "Healing takes a lot out of me." With that, he fell limp, unconscious. Speed lifted him bridal style to the couch.

"Yelina, why don't you and Ray head on home and I'll call you later," Horatio said. Yelina nodded, heading for the door, a protesting Ray following her.

"What do you think H?" Eric asked quietly as they sat down at the table, far enough from Harry to not disturb him, but so they could still keep an eye on him.

"I think Harry is a very special child with certain gifts," Horatio said. "I didn't say anything earlier because Harry was around, but when we were in the kitchen making dinner, utensils and ingredients would…float to his hands. I think he was doing it unconsciously."

"So he has the power to move things with his mind, healing, and what he calls glamouring," Speed said. "Impressive."

"But how?" Ryan asked staring at his healed hand.

"Who knows?" Calleigh asked. Suddenly there were two _snap-cracks_ and two men were standing before them.

"Who're you?" Eric demanded as they all stood.

"Harry!" one of the men exclaimed. They went to step toward Harry but were blocked by everyone else.

"How do you know Harry?" Horatio demanded.

"We're his godfathers," one of the men snarled. He had black shoulder length hair, a tan face, and icy blue eyes. He wore all black. The other man had brown shaggy hair, weathered face, and golden hazel eyes. He wore black pants and a brown shirt.

"Your point?" Speed said sneering. The black haired man stepped forward menacingly. The brown haired man placed a hand on his arm holding him back.

"Sirius," he said quietly. The black haired man, Sirius, stopped.

"We were best friends of James and Lily Potter," the brown haired man said. "I am Remus Lupin and he's Sirius Black. We were named Gabriel's godparents, but Harry never had godparents named so we adopted the position. We hated how Lily and James treated him so we tried to make up for it. Next thing we knew we were told Harry was dead. We didn't find out he was alive until three years ago. We've been looking for him since then."

"How did you find him?" Alexx asked.

"The agency that arranged the adoption had poor records," Lupin said while Sirius looked longingly at Harry. "It took us forever to even find out the name of the people who adopted him. When we found out it was the Turners we searched for them in England and it took us two years to even figure out that they had moved to America. Once we got over here it was easier to find him." Remus paused and looked carefully at them. "We were able to …sense his power. Whatever he just did was the last thing we needed to find him."

"He healed my hand," Ryan said.

"That's why his power is all over you," Sirius said in relief.

"What did you think it was?" Eric asked. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks.

"The last of the power spikes he has put out are fir self-healing and glamouring," Remus said. "We knew he was being hurt. When someone heals someone else the power signature is very similar to bonding power." At their blank looks, Sirius explained.

"Marriage," he said. "Bonding for us is marriage."

"Oh god, how could you think that?" Ryan demanded.

"We don't know where he's been for the last seven years!" Sirius yelled softly. "We didn't who he's been with or what he's gone through."

"We're cops," Speed said. "We rescued him from the Turners."

"Oh gods," Remus said covering his eyes. "You're cops."

"We are in sooo much trouble," Sirius said.

"Why?" Calleigh asked.

"The governing body of…our people do not like us…exposing ourselves to others especially law enforcement," Remus said.

"Fuck!" Sirius exclaimed. "If Aurors get word of this we'll be in Azkaban before you can say dementor."

"Azkaban?" Horatio questioned.

"Our prison," Remus said hoarsely. Sirius put a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Bad experience?" Alexx asked.

"I was incarcerated there for 18 months on charges of exposure," Remus said.

"18 months isn't that long," Ryan said. Sirius snarled at him.

"There are creatures called Dementors," Harry voice said quietly from the couch. They all spun to look at him. He was staring at Remus and Sirius. "They suck the happiness out of you and make you relive your worst memories. They make you fell like you'll never be happy again."

"Harry?" Sirius asked hoarsely.

"Are you really Padfoot?" Harry asked quietly. Sirius went and knelt in front of him.

"It's really me," Sirius said tearfully.

""Prove it," Harry said. "Change." Sirius glanced back at the others and suddenly there was a large black dog sitting in front of Harry. Harry smiled and with tears falling silently down his face, wrapped his arms around the dog's neck. Remus came to kneel in front of them.

"Moony?" Harry asked.

"Cub," Remus said smiling softly, tears shining in his eyes. Harry raised his eyebrow at him. Remus sighed and his eyes flashed gold, startling everyone else. Harry let go of the dog and wrapped his arms around Remus' neck instead while the dog changed back into Sirius.


	2. The Wizarding World

**Hey! I am finally back! My laptop decided to die on me and once I finally got it fixed life kept interfering in me publishing the second chapter, but here it is finally. I cleaned up Chapter 1 a little bit so you might want to skim through it real fast.**

**Thought I would address a couple things that people brought up in reviews.  
First thing that comes to mind is that Harry wore long sleeves and turtlenecks for school to hide the bruises because it is exhausting to constantly have the glamour up. Harry only put it up after Horatio saw so its not something he constantly does.**

**Someone mentioned that I should make Harry tougher. It might happen slowly but surely, but keep in mind that Harry is for the first time living with someone that won't hurt him and he's still getting used to it.**

**Someone also mentioned American wizards being involved. I probably won't go that route simply because I suck at writing OCs. I have the hardest time keeping them straight in my head so I'm probably going with the assumption that the wizarding world is not as uniform as Britain. Something like each community within the states rules itself and no strict rules like underage magic hance Harry was never caught or invited to a school when he turned 11. **

**That's all I can think of but I want to thank everyone for the positive things they had to say! Keep the reviews coming and continue to question me on things I write...it makes me think.**

**Also this chapter is mainly background for the wizarding world and I tweaked a few things. It might be kind of a boring chapter but I've already started on the third so it should be posted soon.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Cool," Speed said. Sirius smirked at him.

"Can you change into other animals?" Alexx asked.

"No," Sirius said. "You only have one animagus form and not everyone can do it."

"Can you?" Calleigh asked Remus.

"No," Remus said sharply. The others looked taken aback by the sharp response from a seemingly mild-mannered man. Sirius rested a hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus sighed.

"I apologize," Remus said wearily. "I have a previous…condition that prevents me from having an animagus form."

"Which is?" Horatio asked.

"He has a wolf inside!" Harry said excitedly.

"Which means?" Ran asked.

"I'm what's commonly referred to as a werewolf," Remus said bowing his head. Many of the others gasped.

"He's a good guy," Harry insisted. "The wolf doesn't make him bad just different."

"Thank you Harry," Remus said quietly.

"I'm more trying to accept the fact that werewolves actually exist let alone that I am in the presence of one," Eric said. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Do you have an…animagus form Harry?" Horatio asked.

"You have to train to obtain a form when you're older," Sirius said before Harry could answer. Harry pouted at him and suddenly a small wolf cub launched himself at Sirius. Sirius caught him in shock.

"Harry!" Sirius said excitedly. The wolf cub excitedly licked Sirius' face. Remus stared at Harry in wonder.

"You're a wolf," Remus said reverently. The wolf cub pounced on Remus and Remus laughed. Then Harry changed back sprawled across Remus.

"How did you figure out how to do it?" Sirius asked. "It took us two years of breaking into the library at night and studying to finally get it."

"I just wished for it really hard," Harry said. "It took me awhile to get used to it."

"We're very proud of you Harry," Remus said. Harry smiled hugely at his words of praise and then suddenly yawned again.

"Still tired Harry?" Horatio asked. Harry nodded sheepishly. "Why don't you head upstairs and go to bed?" Harry darted a glance at Remus and Sirius. Sirius smiled sadly.

"We'll still be here when you wake up," Sirius said. "Now that we've found you, we're never going to lose you again." Harry smiled again and hugged the two of them slightly hesitantly. He then waved at everyone else and head upstairs.

"We need to talk," Horatio said. Sirius and Remus nodded and after cleaning up the dishes, they sat around the table.

"Now what can you tell me about your people?" Horatio said. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks and Remus started speaking hesitantly.

"We refer to ourselves as wizards and witches and we use magic," Remus began. He raised a hand forestalling the objections and questions the team was about to voice. "That is how Sirius and Harry were able to change into animals. How we appeared out of nowhere. How Harry was able to heal your hand," Remus said nodding at Ryan. The team settled so he could continue his story.

"We don't know much of our history from before Merlin," Remus said. "We do know that magic was not as disciplined as it is now. There were no schools; teachings were passed from parents to children. After Merlin, the most powerful wizard recorded, four more powerful wizards made themselves known. They were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. The four together opened a school called Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was the first time a school like this had existed so there were understandably some problems. Slytherin wanted only pureblood students admitted to the school, pureblood meaning both parents were magical. The other Founders believed that halfbloods and muggleborns should be admitted as well. Halfbloods being someone with one magical parent and one muggle, or non-magical. Muggleborns were those born to wholly muggle parents. The fight among the Founders escalated until Slytherin was kicked out. By then he had earned the title of a Dark Lord.

"Now what people tend to forget is that at the time Christianity was on the rise and many muggles were very outspoken and sometimes violent toward magic users who still interacted with them. Slytherin feared for the pureblood students, afraid they would either be hurt by the muggles or learn to hate their own magic, their birthright. And yes he practiced Dark Magic but that certainly didn't make him evil.

"Fast forward 1000 years, Hogwarts was still in existence as well as some other schools. The school was divided into four houses each one representing a founder. Of course Slytherin House had a bad name to it and those in that house were often thought of as evil or dark by the rest of society.

"One such student in the Slytherin house was a halfblood named Tom Riddle," Remus continued. "He was an orphan, his muggle father having abandoned his mother when she was pregnant with Riddle after finding out she was a witch. His mother died in childbirth and Riddle was left in an orphanage. At the orphanage, he was considered a freak. His accidental magic that would sometimes occur gave the other orphans the perfect chance to make fun of him. Riddle at this point had no idea what he was. It wasn't until a teacher from Hogwarts came when he was eleven that he found out what he was. By that time he was horribly jaded and when he got to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin, he began to hate muggles as much as they hated him growing up.

"He took Slytherin's ideals and twisted them to his needs of promoting the complete annihilation of anyone with muggle blood. After he left school where he earned perfect grades and was a very charismatic student, he began calling himself Lord Voldemort and gathered followers, purebloods, who agreed with him. Voldemort and his Death Eaters began small but within a small amount of time they were terrorizing all of Wizarding Britain. It became an all out war, Dark vs. Light.

"Essentially leading the light was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. He led a secret organization, the Order of the Phoenix that fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Sirius and I as well as the Potters were part of the Order.

"In 1993, a prophecy was told of a child that would be born that would have the power to defeat Voldemort," Remus said rubbing a hand over his face wearily. "The parameters fit a boy, Neville Longbottom, as well as the Potter twins. Both families went into hiding, but the Potters were betrayed by a friend of ours. Voldemort went to the Potter house and after incapacitating James and Lily, he went to the boy's room.

"No one is sure what exactly happened at that point, but when the Order responded to the alarm, they was nothing left of Voldemort besides his robe and some scorch marks. Harry was asleep and Gabriel was screaming his head off and had an odd scar over his heart. Dumbledore established that it was a curse scar and that Gabriel must have defeated Voldemort by reflecting the spell Voldemort used back at him.

"That's when it started," Sirius said quietly. "It was small things at first. Gabriel got a bed while Harry remained in a crib. There were more pictures of Gabriel hanging up than there were of Harry. Gabriel got ice cream, while Harry went without desert. Things began building up and Remus and I tried to do more and more. Questioning Lily and James, spending as much time as we could with Harry. After awhile things became more obvious. Lily made Gabriel breakfast and left Harry to fend for himself. He was 3. He couldn't do it himself so he started loosing weight. James taught Gabriel how to fly on a broom while Harry stayed in the library. Harry didn't understand. He thought he had done something wrong. Every time we would come over he would show us something he had done or made or learned that he thought and hoped would make his parents not mad at him and love him again. It never worked. Half the time they would yell at him for whatever it was that he had done. Then he started thinking maybe something was just plain wrong with him, so he kind of faded away. When we would go see him…he was so quiet and pale and just…blank. I would get into more fights with James and Lily, try and show them what they were doing but it just got me kicked out and Harry more upset."

"Why didn't you report it?" Alexx asked angrily. Remus scoffed.

"There is no one to report it to," Remus said sneering. "The wizarding world is stuck in the 1800's. There is no such thing as child protective services. Child abuse is something that is never mentioned in polite society. Pretty much what goes on behind closed doors is no one else's business and others have no right to interfere."

"We tried to run away with him once," Sirius said quietly. "We didn't get very far before James and some of his buddies caught up to us. They took Harry away and beat us up. The next time I saw Harry, he had a black eye and a broken arm. After that, Remus and I just tried to be with Harry as much as we could."

"When they told us Harry had died," Remus said shakily, "We knew something was wrong. We never thought that they had lied about Harry being dead. We just thought James had gone too far one night. We never contacted James and Lily again, but we did discretely check up on them to make sure they didn't move on to Gabriel though. He was there angel though. He's a spoiled brat."

"It wasn't until I tried to renounce my godfathership of Gabriel magically that we found out Harry was still alive," Sirius said. "I was never officially named Harry's godfather, but magic recognized me as his, so when I tried to essentially disown Gabriel the magic essentially asked if I wanted to disown Harry as well."

"That's when we started looking," Remus said. "We checked so many adoption agencies until we finally got a lead. Then we found out it was the Turners that adopted him, then we learned they lived here and we were slowly able to track Harry by his magic."

"That's…wow," Ryan said.

"Can you tell us what happened with the Turners and how Harry ended up with you?" Remus asked. Horatio told them about getting called to the crime scene and their suspicions upon meeting Harry. How they confronted Harry and got their first hint of Harry being different when he hid the wounds. Remus growled when he heard about Harry's wounds and Sirius looked about ready to hunt the Turners down. Then Horatio explained how CPS had nowhere for him to go and that Horatio volunteered to take him in.

"I was planning on offering to adopt him," Horatio said slightly challengingly. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks and looked to be having a silent conversation.

"As long as you allow us to have a relationship with him," Sirius said slowly, "we won't fight you for him."

"You don't think he's worth it?" Alexx demanded angrily. Sirius glared at her.

"Remus and I would die for Harry," Sirius said. "We would do anything for Harry." Remus laid a calming hand on his arm.

"As a werewolf I am not allowed to have children in my custody according to our laws. As for Sirius…it wouldn't be good for Harry," Remus said hesitantly.

"Why not?" Speed demanded. Sirius sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"The Black family is a very old family, firmly rooted in Dark Magic," Sirius said opening his eyes, his face absolutely emotionless. "When I began at Hogwarts I was sorted into Gryffindor, infamous for it's Light magic. My best friends were all either Light Purebloods or Halfbloods and Muggleborns. When I would go home I imagine I got something similar to what the Turners did to Harry. I was the white sheep I guess you could say," Sirius said smirking sardonically. "I won't put Harry through that. I will not have him face the prejudices that go along with the Black name. I will not give my family any sort of chance to have access to Harry. If I died Harry would automatically go to another Black regardless of anything I would have in my will. I will not take that chance with Harry," Sirius ended fiercely.

"Oh sugar," Alexx said softly.

"Just please…" Sirius paused tears in his eyes. "Please take care of him. Do what I couldn't. I want to know my godson again. I want to see him laugh. I want to see him play without being afraid of getting hurt. I want him to do his best at everything he does and know that someone will be waiting at home for him that will be so proud of him. I want him to not be afraid. I want him to know that he will never be denied something so basic as three meals a day. I want him to enjoy his childhood. I want him to know that if he has a nightmare someone will be there to chase it away. I just…just want him to be happy, and if you can give all that to him, then I won't stop you from adopting him."


End file.
